


Watson's Women

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M, Watson's Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly happened to Watson's wives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watson's Women

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ, 2007 - [http://sherlock2040.livejournal.com/166046.html](http://sherlock2040.livejournal.com/166046.htm)

"Watson..."

"No! Holmes, don't come -- "

"What the!!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!"

"How many times have I told you -- "

"I know, I know! Put sheets down first, I... I was in a hurry."

"You've made a rather awful mess."

"Will you help me clean up? Before Mrs Hudson finds out?"

"Alright, but this is the absolute LAST time."

"Oh thank you, Holmes."

"If Scotland Yard find out... You take her arms."

"Should we take her to Whitechapel?"

"I don't see why we should change the arrangement... Lord you'd have thought she'd be lighter after..."

"Wait, shush... did you hear that?"

"No, I didn't. This would all be a lost simpler if you stopped marrying these women."

"They can't find out the truth!"

"Watson, a cabbage knows the truth. What number one is this one? I'm starting to loose track."


End file.
